1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of sophisticated semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various methods of forming a silicon seed layer and layers of silicon and silicon-containing material therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPU's, storage devices, ASIC's (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements in a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein field effect transistors (NMOS and PMOS transistors) represent one important type of circuit element used in manufacturing such integrated circuit devices. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an NMOS transistor or a PMOS transistor is considered, typically comprises doped source and drain regions that are formed in a semiconducting substrate that are separated by a channel region. A gate insulation layer is positioned above the channel region and a conductive gate electrode is positioned above the gate insulation layer. By applying an appropriate voltage to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive and current is allowed to flow from the source region to the drain region.
Numerous processing operations are performed in a very detailed sequence, or process flow, to form such integrated circuit devices, e.g., deposition processes, etching processes, heating processes, masking operations, etc. In general, the formation of integrated circuit devices involves, among other things, the formation of various layers of material and patterning or removing portions of those layers of material to define a desired structure, such as a gate electrode, a sidewall spacer, etc. To date, the inventors are not aware of any process by which a silicon dioxide material can be converted to silicon at relatively low temperatures.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods of forming a silicon seed layer and layers of silicon and silicon-containing material therefrom.